The Infernal Devices (1) - The Wedding
by ofbooksandpages
Summary: Tessa get ready for her wedding as her loved ones flock around her. The Infernal Devices Belongs to Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

Tessa nervously fixed her dress. It was daringly low, her shoulders exposed, hugging her carefully before flying out near her waist and ending in a sweeping, maelstrom of skirts. Gold lacing fringed around the neckline and the entire skirt was a swirl of intricate gold embroidery laid on pure white.

Charlotte gently placed the flowers in her hand, and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh Tessa. You look so beautiful…."

Tessa smiled softly, before feeling her anxiety come back. She was getting married today. To _Will_. Sarcastic, arrogant, protective, handsome, funny, intelligent, bookish _Will_. She would be Tessa Herondale, and would live her life by his side. There wasn't anyone else she would rather have been with. She would wake up in his arms every morning, they would share breakfast, books, and life. Was she ready?

Henry wheeled his chair to her, before joking: "Oh dear Tessa, I'm afraid you look too beautiful, go upstairs and change or some man will wish to marry you right this instant!"

Tessa laughed, only Henry could calm her down like this. She took the arm he was offering her and smiled as he grinned at her.

Henry chuckled, "You're quite a bit taller than me aren't you? Are you sure you want me to give you away?"

Tessa frowned at him, "There's no one I would rather have give me away Henry, but are you sure you'll be fine in your chair? They made the aisle larger so it'll fit."

He chuckled again, "There's no other place I'd rather be, cease your worrying. It's an honor to give you away darling."

She smiled faintly, as Charlotte called for the bridesmaids began to line up. Just beyond those doors, her future was waiting. Cecily ran up to her and hugged her hard.

"Tessa, you look gorgeous! Will is going to fall over when he sees you! And we're going to be sisters! This is so exciting!" She trilled happily and hugged Tessa again.

Sophie walked up as Cecily skipped off, and made an amused clucking noise. "Good god, how she keeps so much energy pent up is beyond me! Anyway, Tessa…I am so happy for you. I know how much you love him," she murmured. Tessa looked at her before looking down. "Sophie…what if…"

Sophie shook her head, guessing what Tessa was thinking, "I remember Tessa, I remember how your heart broke and how you cried at night. I know how much pain you were in when he said he could never love you. I held you when you sobbed over him, but I know now that he loved you back just as deeply. He lied to protect you Tessa, he loves you so much, and was in so much pain. You didn't see him that day when you were taken. Jem panicked…but Will died on the inside. He's loved you from the day you met, and you have loved him for so long now. I'm sorry I ever thought badly of him. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Tessa stared at Sophie in shock before allowing tears to gather in her eyes. "Oh Sophie, thank you so much for being there for me. You were always there when I needed you most. I am honored that you stand here with me today, and I hope to return the favor."

Sophie blushed at the reference to Gideon, and her own impending marriage. "Never mind us now, the procession is almost starting. Where is little Ellie?"

Charlotte ran up with her tiny daughter, and Ellie's little basket of flowers. "She's here," she huffed, "What about Jacob?"

Will's mother quickly came up, pulling Will's little cousin Jacob behind her. He was balancing a huge silk pillow, with the rings to be exchanged placed on top.

Tessa looked around her, surrounded by the people she loved. The cathedral was full of everyone she held dear to her, just as it should be. Except one person, Jem was missing. She sighed, quietly, but she knew he was alive and that was enough. He would know they were all thinking of him, but she missed him. She knew Will was struggling without having Jem standing next to him as his best man.

The music began to play, and butterflies rose up from her stomach into her mouth. Henry offered her his arm and the procession began. The bridesmaids walked out and little Ellie walked down the aisle spreading flowers joyfully. Jacob walked out, as dignified as a seven year old can be. Finally, it was just Tessa and Henry who were left. She took a deep breath and glided through the doorway.

People gasped in shock and wonder. Charlotte and Will's mother began to sob. But it didn't matter. Only one person mattered and he was staring at her as if she was the sun, moon and stars. His tuxedo was tailored to fit him perfectly, and his arms were clasped in front of him. Tessa could see the graceful muscles straining in his arms; he was lithe and deadly after years of training and killing demons. His face looked as if he'd been hit over the head by a large hammer, his deep blue eyes were wide with shock. He drank her in like a man dying of thirst, and Tessa could see the love and desire arise in him. Will Herondale. The man she loved more than anything in the world. He was going to be hers after years of longing and misery. Everything would be fine, with him by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is dedicated to the people who reviewed this story, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the next part!**

** ShelbyHerondale - I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!**

** crimsonreality654 - Thank you so much, my readers mean everything to me, and I love these two as well! **

**However, I don't know how much farther I want to go, should I go into the wedding night (obviously not overmuch!) but would you guys enjoy reading further? I want to do one more scene, with the congratulations but then I don't know whether I should end there. Also I am not sure who would perform the Shadowhunter wedding ceremony, so I just made it a priest. If you notice inaccuracies that don't follow the book, please leave a review and let me know! Thank you!**

Tessa glided down the alley holding Henry's arm as he wheeled along next to her. Will was staring at her in unabashed wonder and his jaw had dropped as she approached. Tessa blushed and look down at the floor.

She looks so beautiful, Will thought dazedly. He'd never once thought that such good things could ever happen to him, he'd been cursed to suffer alone. But now, here was this, his own wedding, to Tessa, and she was walking up to him now. Tessa. His. It was almost too difficult and wondrous to wrap his mind around it.

He could just imagine, little children running around their feet, Tessa reading to him and the children every night, her sleeping form curled up in his arms at night. It was too good to ever come true wasn't it?

Henry and Tessa stopped in front of Will and Henry wheeled around to face Tessa. Slowly, Henry's chair extended its height until he was staring into her eyes through her veil. He gently lifted the veil and settled it down on her head. Smiling at her he said, "There you go, darling. You're in different hands now." He took Tessa's hand, and gently placed it into a bewildered looking Will's hand.

As Tessa and Will began to continue up the grand, sweeping stairs, Will regained his senses. Leaning in, he quietly murmured, "By the Angel, Tess, you…" he choked quietly, filling with emotion before continuing, "You are so beautiful." Tessa looked up at Will, this different Will who was vulnerable and exposed in his love for her. This Will who was just another part of the Will she loved and who would be hers.

He stared at her fervently, his blue eyes bright as they approached the altar. The Institute had provided a man to perform the service for them in shadowhunter tradition. The priest began to speak of loyalty, duty, and bravery, the role of a shadowhunter in the natural order of the world. Tessa barely heard any of it as she looked into Will's eyes. When she was called upon to state her vow, she did it unhesitatingly, and Will did the same. Little Jacob approached with the rings, and Tessa slid the unelaborated gold band carefully onto Will's finger. He took her hand, and gently picked up the other ring. It was simple, with a diamond set in the center, held there by delicate gold adornment. He looked at her once, as if searching for permission, before sliding the ring onto her ring finger. People gasped, and cried out in joy. The minister gleefully announced Will could kiss his bride.

The room blurred around Tessa as Will leaned in, there was only Will left now, he was the only thing keeping her tethered to this world. He smiled, and pure joy shone from his face, before he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her soundly. His lips were soft and filled her with heat to the tips of her fingers. Flushed, they broke apart, and the bells began to ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's so short! I may just do multiple short chapters, or one long chapter, depending on the time I have.**

Tessa and Will stared at each other, almost shocked as they registered what had happened. And then delirious joy set in. Will gave a shout of happiness and scooped his bride off the ground. Tessa gave a shriek of laughter as he ran down the stairs in excitement, and landed on the floor among all the guests. Will, throwing decorum to the wind, spun her until she was dizzy, and then placed her on the ground breathless.

Taking her hand, Will pulled her out of the cathedral doors, and into the waiting hansom carriage. There would be a celebratory ball, Shadowhunter style, and then they would leave for their honeymoon. Will still hadn't told Tessa where he was bringing her, to her great annoyance, but she forgave him as he pulled her towards him and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

When the carriage stopped, Tessa's wedding dress was half unlaced, and had slid off one of her shoulders, while her hair had sprung free of the morning's careful ministrations, under Will's nimble fingers.

"Oh. By the Angel, Will, we're there already. Quick, help me!" Smirking in amusement, Will kissed the tip of her nose.

He sighed mournfully, "Darling, I don't want to help you get _dressed_, in fact it's the opposite I rather desire, but for you, anything. The dress looks absolutely stunning." Tessa shot him a quick look of reproach, but his face was already screwed in concentration as he struggled to re-lace the back of her dress. She attempted to fix her hair, but there wasn't much she could do. Hopefully, Sophie arrived before the rest of the guests, and could fix her hair before it was noticed. Will finished fixing the back of her dress, and kissed her shoulder before pulling her dress back into place.

Blushing she turned back to him, "Ready?" Will closed his eyes, before hoarsely whispering, "Whenever you are, Mrs. Herondale." Tessa blinked in surprise, as Will stood before her. He'd surprised her with the sound of her new name. She liked it; oh she liked it very much. She wanted Will. She wanted him so much, that the force of her desire startled her; she had always thought herself more logical that to let love so completely flip her world.

But it had, and standing before her was her new husband. He gently tapped her forehead, "Tess, love, we have to go out soon, the guests will start arriving from the church." He offered his arm, and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Opening the door, Will hopped down and alighted on the steps of the Institute, before turning to help Tessa down.

The wedding ceremony had been held in the actual church, but Will and Tessa had decided they wanted the actual festivities at their home, the Institute. Charlotte, Sophie, and Cecily had supposedly redone the decrepit ballroom, but they hadn't allowed Tessa or Will to see a bit of it. It was going to be a surprise for the both of them, the first of many, as they walked hand in hand up the steps into the Institute.


End file.
